<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amsterdam by Looktotheedges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122106">Amsterdam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktotheedges/pseuds/Looktotheedges'>Looktotheedges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Sand and Sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amsterdam, Coming of Age, F/F, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktotheedges/pseuds/Looktotheedges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**This work is part of a series! Spoilers if you haven't read past...at least chapter 68 of Through Sand and Sea**</p><p>(But can also be read separately, I think. Should still make sense. I've forgotten what canon is at this point.)</p><p>Narcissa has officially finished her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's an adult witch. Engaged. Soon to be Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>So why is her Death Eater sister meeting her at Platform Nine and three quarters? And dragging her off to Amsterdam of all places?</p><p>And how on Earth did she end up...</p><p>No. No, nobody can know what happened in Amsterdam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Sand and Sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amsterdam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey folks! So...this wasn't planned. And I should have been editing the next chapter of Sand and Sea but...</p><p>Inspiration struck. So, by popular request...</p><p>What happened in Amsterdam!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 1978</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Hogwarts Express pulls into Kings Cross Station, steam filling the air, and Bellatrix shoves her half-eaten pumpkin pasty into the nearest bin and pushes through the crowd of parents to get to the front. Fucking finally. Cissy had better be one of the first off. They still have to catch the portkey and—</p><p>There she is. Blonde head.</p><p>Bellatrix pushes some hufflepuff kid out of the way and grabs Narcissa by the elbow. “It’s me! Come on, where’s your trunk? Your owl?”</p><p>Narcissa steps off the train, frowning at her. “I sent the owl on as usual. My trunk is in my pocket. Shrinking charm. What— what on Earth— you came to collect me from the train?”</p><p>Bellatrix flings her arm over Narcissa’s shoulder as they walk through the barrier.</p><p>Her arm is promptly shrugged off.</p><p>Narcissa casts notice-me-not charms on both of them, eyes darting around warily.</p><p>“Did you think I wasn’t going to see my little sister on her first day of freedom?” Bellatrix grins, grabbing her hand tightly and ignoring Narcissa when she tries to wrench it free. “No more school! You’re an adult now, Cissy. Maybe I’ll have to start calling you Narcissa. Wait. Nah. Always Cissy.”</p><p>“I cannot believe you— and slow down, Bella. For goodness sake. Have some decorum. Where are you taking me? And did you not think— if someone sees you—”</p><p>Bellatrix stops. Stands nose to nose with her. “Glamour charm. See? Fuzzy. You just know it’s me because I told you. I’m not that mad, Cissy. And anyway. I’ve sorted all my plans for the weekend. Told Rod what to do. Nope. I’m free. And so are you. We’re not going back <em>there. </em>I’m taking you on a trip. A holiday. That’s why we have to fucking hurry up.”</p><p>And she takes Narcissa’s hand and starts tugging her along again.</p><p>“Holiday? Wha— where— Bella, you are a grown witch. Enough with this. Apparate us, if you know the destination. And I— I really do appreciate it, but I’m not certain I’m in the mood for— now is not the time for celebrating.”</p><p>They stop again. Bellatrix sighs. Folds her arms. “If not now…when?” she says softly. “When is the time, Cissy? Narcissa Black. Malfoy to be.”</p><p>Narcissa’s face loses all expression. She stands tall. “And why shouldn’t I be a Malfoy? The Malfoys are a prestigious family. One of the sacred twenty-eight, as you very well know. I shall have a Manor, rather than…standing in the street with…”</p><p>She looks around. Bellatrix looks around too. Notices all of the muggles hurrying past to the station, and steps closer to Narcissa with a look of disgust. “You’re right. Let’s get away from the filthy beasts. Want me to kill some?”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Not worth the energy. And besides, we’re in a rush, are we not? Or have you been pulling me around for no reason?”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Oh shit! You’re right! Hold on!”</p><p>She pulls Narcissa into an alleyway, holds her tightly, and apparates them away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa sits down on the bed and folds her arms. “Amsterdam? Of all the cities, Amsterdam? Not Rome? Or Paris? Or even— I thought you wished to visit Egypt? The Library of Alexandria?”</p><p>Bellatrix kicks off her shoes and lies down next to her. Sulks, head in her hands. “I’m not allowed in the library. Unspeakables and ministry officials only. The Dark Lord hasn’t altered the wards for me yet. Not fair. Can you imagine how— oh! Are you distracting me? Because you’re not being very grateful. Look! Look at all this on our doorstep. I would have killed to come here when I was your age.”</p><p>Narcissa’s nose crinkles. “It seems…disgusting. And dangerous. Five people have attempted to place something in my food so far. And ten have thought about undressing me.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “I noticed. But that’s fine, Cissy! That’s the point! You’re of age now. You can do whatever the fuck you want. And you’re smart enough to watch your food and drink. Plus, I’m here to protect you. So? What do you want to do? It’s only midnight. We—”</p><p>“Sleep. It’s midnight. I’ve been travelling for hours, Bella. Leave me in peace. Perhaps I shall visit some museums tomorrow.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls onto her back with a frown. “Museums? What museums?”</p><p>Narcissa freezes for a moment. And then just nods. “Trust you to know of the underground…party scene and not the more refined cultural aspects. There are museums. Portrait galleries. You just have to know the secret entrances, the same as here.”</p><p>She gestures to their hotel room.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls closer to her. “This is your room,” she whispers. “Mine’s next door. So remember a silencing charm if you come back here with anyone and—”</p><p>Narcissa gets off the bed with a start. Backs away, smoothing down her robes.</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “You’re such a prude! You’re—”</p><p>“You’re my sister,” Narcissa glares. “You shouldn’t talk to me about— about—”</p><p>Bellatrix sits up. “Sex? You can’t even say it! Sisters are allowed to talk about this stuff, you know. Not that I want to know. You haven’t fucked Malfoy, have you? Gross. Wait, pretend I didn’t ask. Shit. Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this.”</p><p>“No. We shouldn’t,” Narcissa snaps.</p><p>And then shakes her head. “But I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep now, so…drinks. We can drink. That is something I am very happy to be able to do now. Let’s do that.”</p><p>She heads for the door, and Bellatrix quickly shoves her shoes back on and skips after her. “Yes! Let’s go. There’s a good bar— oh wait, I’m banned from there still. But there’s an alright one around the corner. A club! Ha! I can’t even imagine you in a club.”</p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes. “Well at least I shan’t be able to hear you babbling on over the music.”</p><p>Bellatrix just nods. Hand trailing along the wall absentmindedly.</p><p>Narcissa slows. Turns to look at her. “Thank you. For thinking of this. And coming to get me. I…I’m going to miss you, when I have to be Narcissa Malfoy, all day every day.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Searches her eyes. “Miss me? I’m not going anywhere, Cissy. I’ll see you more now. Now you’re not at Hogwarts. I will be quite busy with the Dark Lord, especially once we win the War and have to figure everything out, but I'll still make time for you. Like now. Promise."</p><p>Narcissa sighs tiredly. “Of course. Yes, of course.”</p><p>They continue downstairs. Ignore the wizard at the front desk and go straight past towards a window. Bellatrix draws some kind of symbol on it with her wand, the glass disappears, and they step through into a dark corridor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix pushes another cocktail towards Narcissa with a cackle. “What about them, over there? Read them.”</p><p>Narcissa smiles back, taking a large sip of whatever the pink, frothing liquid is, and squints over at a wizard and witch who are arguing with each other.</p><p>“Too easy. Typical. He was talking to another witch. Touched her waist. He thought it was too dark for anyone to notice. His girlfriend noticed. Next.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “That’s not reading them. That’s listening to them. Anyone can do that.”</p><p>Narcissa huffs. Sits up straighter. Sways. “I am certainly not listening. They are speaking Dutch. I would hardly be able to— fine. Fine, they…are both purebloods. And he— he feels inadequate, because he has less money than her. But he erroneously believes himself to be the more attractive of the two of them. He has convinced himself that he deserves to have some fun, and that includes touching other witches. As long as he does not kiss them, he does not see the problem. She on the other hand is wondering why she bothers being with him at all if he won’t so much as compliment her, and…”</p><p>And now the witch is looking their way.</p><p>Narcissa looks away. Bellatrix doesn’t. Winks at the witch.</p><p>“Bella!” Narcissa hisses. “Don’t— she’s coming over!”</p><p>“That’s the point,” Bellatrix smirks. “You should try winking at someone. If you know how.”</p><p>Narcissa shakes herself. Stands up.</p><p>Grabs hold of the table to steady herself. “I do not <em>wink</em>. And…I’ve had too much to drink. How many…Bella, how many have you been giving me? What’s in this? I thought you said—”</p><p>“I think maybe you should sit back down, schatje.” The witch says, coming up behind Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa whirls around. Almost falls over. The witch grabs her arm.</p><p>Narcissa pulls away and sneers at her. Glares. “Don’t tell me what to do. And get off. I’m fine. I’m not a…whatever a schatje is.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts, jumps to her feet, and pushes Narcissa back into her chair. “I think it means sweetie. Although I can’t see why she thinks you’re sweet.”</p><p>She turns her attention back on the witch. Looks her up and down. “Hello. So sorry about my little sister. Don’t know what’s got into her. Actually, I do. A lot of alcohol.”</p><p>“Which you gave me!” Narcissa shouts.</p><p>The witch laughs. “It means little treasure. It is a very common word here. I didn’t mean to…upset.”</p><p>Bellatrix steps closer to the witch. “She’ll get over it. And…what’s your name, schat? Can I buy you a drink?” she murmurs.</p><p>Narcissa stands back up. “No more drinks. Let’s go. Bella, come on.”</p><p>Bellatrix ignores her. Smiles slyly at the witch before her.</p><p>The witch smiles back. Holds out a hand for her to shake. “Julia. My name is Julia. And…</p><p>She turns around. Looks over to the wizard she had been arguing with. “Yes. Yes, I would like a drink. With you.”</p><p>The wizard stomps off.</p><p>Narcissa groans. “Then I’ll leave you both to it.”</p><p>She picks up her drink. “Here. You may as well have mine, if you wish. I certainly don’t need it. Goodnight, Bella. Julia.”</p><p>She hands her glass to the witch, and starts walking away.</p><p>Bellatrix runs after her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can’t go off on your own. It’s bad enough when you’re not completely—”</p><p>Narcissa laughs darkly. “I’m not going to sit around like some awkward third wheel. I’ve had enough of— go back. She’s…a very attractive witch. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>She moves to leave again.</p><p>Julia has walked over. Grabs her other arm. “Your sister is right. Don’t go. You shouldn’t be alone here. If…come and meet my friends. Both of you. What is your name?”</p><p>She begins walking Narcissa towards a small group of people. Narcissa seems to forget herself for a moment. Let’s herself be walked along. “I…Narcissa.”</p><p>Julia stops them, leans to shout into Narcissa’s ear over the music. “Pardon?”</p><p>“Narcissa!”</p><p>Julia laughs. “Oh! So you are not a schatje! You’re a bloempje!”</p><p>The witch turns to smile at Bellatrix. “No? Narcissen? Bloempje?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Mouthes the word to herself. And then laughs. “Bloempje. Yep. That’s her.”</p><p>Narcissa scowls at them both.</p><p>And they reach the group of people. Two wizards and a witch. All in their early twenties.</p><p>“These are my new friends. They’re English,” Julia announces. “Bella, and her little sister, Bloempje.”</p><p>Narcissa draws her wand. “I’m not! Whatever that means I— say that one more time and—”</p><p>“It means little flower, English girl.”</p><p>Narcissa freezes. Lowers her wand. Turns to the wizard behind her.</p><p>He shrugs. “I don’t know why Julia names you this. But this is what it means.”</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “My name is Narcissa.”</p><p>The wizard smiles. “Narcis. It is…daffodil.”</p><p>Narcissa closes her eyes. Sways.</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her. “Whoa, shit. Careful. Maybe you should go to bed. I didn’t give you that much, but you must be more of a lightweight than—”</p><p>Narcissa snaps her eyes open. Pushes Bellatrix away. “I’m fine. I just need…some fresh air. Someone show me the way out of here.”</p><p>The wizard takes her arm. “Come. This way, Narcissa.”</p><p>He begins walking her to the exit. “It is a nice name. I haven’t heard it before. And…oh.”</p><p>He looks behind them. “Is…is your sister interested in my cousin? Julia has a boyfriend. Fabian. He…but he has left.”</p><p>Narcissa turns her head. Bella is following. But whispering to Julia. Holding her waist.</p><p>Narcissa turns back around. “I believe ‘Fabian’ was touching another witch. It seems Julia is doing so in return.”</p><p>“And…you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Narcissa snaps her head back around to stare at him. Twists her engagement ring around her finger.</p><p>And then slips it into her pocket. “No. No boyfriend. Or— or girlfriend.”</p><p>He grins at her. “Ah. So. This is your first time in Amsterdam? You think…you can do anything?”</p><p>They step outside into the night air. Narcissa raises an eyebrow at him. “Anything? Hmm. And what do you propose?”</p><p>He looks her over. His smile softens. “You are younger than I thought. You act so much older. You…I am not from this city. I am from the countryside. When I first came here…I told myself it is a city of freedom. So I will be free. For one month, I said yes to everything I wanted to do. Even if it scares me. I did many things. Some of them I…What is the word? Some of them I think about and I am embarrassed. Wished I did not do. But most things, I am happy I did. It was fun.”</p><p>Narcissa studies him. Reads him. “What is your name?”</p><p>He holds out his hand. “Albert.”</p><p>She takes it. Keeps staring at him.</p><p>And then pulls on his hand, stands on her tiptoes, and kisses him.</p><p>Only for a couple of seconds. Then pulls back. Looks away.</p><p>Steels herself. Looks back. “Apologies. I only wished to…I did not mean anything by that. I just wanted to see…”</p><p>She looks past, him and spots Bellatrix grinning at her. Tongue between her teeth and wiggling.</p><p>Narcissa turns her back on everyone and walks to lean on a railing, looking down into the canal.</p><p>Albert comes to stand next to her. “To see…?”</p><p>“To see what it would be like,” Narcissa says quietly. “To kiss a wizard.”</p><p>He leans on the railing too. “And?”</p><p>She doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“City of freedom…” he reminds her.</p><p>Narcissa turns around. Leans her back against the railing. Makes sure Bellatrix is far enough away and not reading her thoughts. “Fine. I…don’t tell my sister, but…no. No, I don’t think I want to kiss a wizard again if I can help it.”</p><p>He laughs. “Oh no. I am that bad?”</p><p>She moves closer to him. It’s cold. She leans against him. “I don’t know if you were good or bad. But I did not feel anything. I am the one that is in the wrong, not you.”</p><p>He leans to whisper to her. “If you did not feel it…then it is not there. It is okay. Come. What is your next choice? More drinks? Dancing? When I arrived, I did a lot of dancing. My father never wanted me to dance. But I love it. And he is not here. So why not?”</p><p>Narcissa looks at him again. Shakes her head almost in disbelief. “I wish you were a witch,” she muses.</p><p>And then pinches her brow. Rubs at her face. “Too much alcohol,” she whispers to herself. “Never again.”</p><p>He just smiles. “I have been a witch before. It is fun for a little while. And then annoying.”</p><p>Her mouth falls open. “Wh— you— pardon?”</p><p>He grins. “A potion. Wisseldrank. I don’t know what you call it in English. You use hair to become another person.”</p><p>She slowly nods. “Polyjuice potion.”</p><p>And then looks into the street. No one around. Bella is off pressing Julia against the side of a building.</p><p>Alright. City of freedom.</p><p>Narcissa walks into the street, and holds out her hand. “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Albert walks to meet her. Bows. “Which ballroom dance do you know?”</p><p>Narcissa smiles smugly. “All of them.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa clears her throat uncomfortably. “Bella? We’re going somewhere else now. Albert knows somewhere. A…well I’m not sure what it is. But it’s indoors.”</p><p>Bellatrix kisses a somewhat stunned looking Julia one last time and pulls away. Adjusts her dress. “Albert, huh? Had enough of dancing? Want to go somewhere more cosy?”</p><p>Narcissa tuts and walks away. “You can hardly talk, Bella. You’d better wash your hands before you start grabbing me.”</p><p>Bellatrix gasps in dramatic glee, running up next to her. “Cissy! Did you just— what happened to you in the last few minutes? What kind of dancing— what’s this bloke been saying to you? Stealing all your innocence and—”</p><p>“I’m on holiday, Bella. Leave me be. You’re not exactly being yourself either, are you? Haven’t told anyone who you are?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s smile falls. Then her shoulders.</p><p>She leans to whisper to Narcissa. “It’s…kind of nice that they have no idea who we are, isn’t it? I was thinking…what surname should we have?”</p><p>Narcissa stops. “You…you don’t want to be a Black?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Of course we’re still Blacks. Or I’m a Lestrange, or whatever. No it’s— forget it. I’ll just have to kill them if they’re on the other side.”</p><p>“No!” Narcissa shouts.</p><p>And then looks very panicked. “I mean…”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “Wow. You really like this wizard. You sure you want to stick with Malfoy? This bloke’s a pureblood too. As long as he isn’t a filthy bloodtraitor, it’s all good.”</p><p>Narcissa schools her features. “He’s no one,” she shrugs. “Just a bit of fun. As you say. Before I’m a Malfoy forever. Where’s the harm in that? Let’s not ruin the holiday by questioning everyone we meet.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks into her eyes. And nods. “Alright then. I won’t ask what he thinks of mudbloods. I definitely didn’t ask Julia. My mouth was too busy.”</p><p>“Oh you are revolting!” Narcissa shouts, shoving Bellatrix and continuing towards Julia and Albert.</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “Kissing her! What did you think I meant, hmm little Cissy?”</p><p>“You know exactly what you meant,” Narcissa snaps. “I saw the mental image.”</p><p>Now Bellatrix is the one shoving her. “Don’t look in my head! Surface thoughts only, you know the rule!”</p><p>Narcissa smirks. “It was a surface thought. It is not my fault your thoughts are so brash. Now, Albert, where did you say we were going?” she asks taking his arm.</p><p>Albert frowns. “It’s not far. A few streets. You…can see thoughts? Both of you?”</p><p>Narcissa freezes for a millisecond.</p><p>And then laughs brightly. “No! Of course not! If only I could. No, legilimency is far too specialised a subject. I only left school yesterday, do you honestly believe— I can just see her thoughts written all over her face. She’s my sister.”</p><p>He laughs back. “Oh, I see. For a moment I thought…well your eyes are very…intense. But no. No it would be crazy for you to be a Master already. Is this the word? Legilimens Master? Or is it Mistress for witches?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts and starts them walking down the street. “I don’t know, Cissy. Do you want to be his Mistress?”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head at her. “Ignore her. Sex on the brain.”</p><p>Julia laughs, taking Bellatrix’s arm. “Then we are in the right place. Is that where we are going, Albert?”</p><p>Albert grins. Turns to Narcissa. “It’s up to Bloempje. She’s in charge.”</p><p>“Hmm, perhaps I <em>am</em> your Mistress,” Narcissa says quietly. Smirks at Bellatrix’s shocked expression.</p><p>Shakes her head and looks back at Albert. “And how am I supposed to choose, if I have not the faintest idea where you are taking us?” she continues. “Lead away. I shall decide whether to…partake once we arrive.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa swallows as the door shuts behind them. She’s never been fond of enclosed spaces.</p><p>And it’s dark.</p><p>But everyone else is doing this. So she’s not going to be the little baby that’s too scared.</p><p>Someone takes her hand. Bella.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, let go this instant! I am not touching you in here!</em>
</p><p>Here. Wherever here is.</p><p>It’s…like the last club. Except— except for people having sex in the corners. Or not just the corners. And the noises…</p><p>“You don’t have to, Bloempje,” Julia whispers in her ear from behind. “Or you can just watch. Or talk. Lots of people like talking.”</p><p>Bella has let go of her hand. Walked off a few paces to look around. Already has people coming towards her.</p><p>Narcissa turns to whisper back. “I’m not a child. I’m fine. I’m— what are the rules here?”</p><p>Julia smiles…and gently strokes Narcissa’s wrist. “There are protection spells. People can only touch…if they are both…wanting. No. Not wanting. Willing. As soon as you think you don’t want it…the person becomes confused and walks away. Leaves you alone. Like your sister, see? She touched you. You were uncomfortable. Now she is over there.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes widen and she looks around for Bella—</p><p>Hurriedly looks away.</p><p>She doesn’t want to watch <em>that</em>.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“You’re touching me,” Narcissa says carefully.</p><p>Julia nods. Doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Narcissa closes her eyes. “But you…my sister…”</p><p>“I think your sister has already forgotten about me. Come. Let me show you around. I’ll stay with you, if you want? Make sure you are okay?”</p><p>Narcissa opens her eyes. Looks into Julia’s kind face. Kind...and quite beautiful. “Why? Why do you want to be stuck with me? Are you pitying me, is that it? Because I’m young and—”</p><p>Hot breath in her ear. “I want you to have fun. Relax. Has Albert not told you? You can do what you want here.”</p><p>Narcissa takes a breath. Reaches to touch Julia’s hip, and then lets her hand drop. “No, I can’t. My sister is here. I don’t want her to…know what I like.”</p><p>Julia snorts. “She does not want to think about her sister either at the moment. And…just pretend that you are still very drunk. That I bought you drinks, and now you don’t know what you are doing.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes fall to smiling lips. “Perhaps I <em>should</em> drink something. Drink enough to do this.”</p><p>Julia just shakes her head. “That’s for later. First you need to know what you like. Feel it. See it properly. Remember it. You need a…clear mind.”</p><p>Well, Narcissa can certainly agree on that. In some kind of…sex club? And with Bella? She definitely needs to keep her wits about her.</p><p>But also…</p><p>She glances in Bella’s direction.</p><p>Quickly looks away again.</p><p>And then takes Julia’s hand and drags them into a different room. She cannot believe she is doing this. But she really wants to—</p><p>She casts a scourgify at the nearest empty wall, and then pushes Julia against it. Stares into her eyes. Her mind. Looks for…</p><p>A flash of thought. Images. Julia <em>does </em>want her. Doesn’t think she’s too young. Wants to—</p><p>Narcissa leans to breathe into the shell of her ear. “Tell me the rules. The steps. What you want.”</p><p>Julia touches her shoulders and pulls her closer. “What do you mean?”</p><p>An image in Julia’s mind. A want. Narcissa biting her ear.</p><p>Narcissa takes a sharp breath, and then forces herself forward, grazing her teeth against Julia’s ear. “I want to bite you. Here. May I? Say yes or no.”</p><p>Julia groans. “Yes. Don’t ask, just do—”</p><p>Narcissa bites her.</p><p>And then sucks, as that thought crosses Julia’s mind too.</p><p>And moves lower. To a neck. Follows Julia’s thoughts exactly, and grins as she hears breathing quicken and feels hands in her hair. Yes. This, she likes. She likes these rules. These are good. Make sense. Feel…</p><p>Julia tugs at her hair. Tugs her head up so their lips can meet.</p><p>And suddenly Narcissa forgets about rules altogether. Just presses closer as a vibration runs through her. Chases lips, and a tongue, and <em>really </em>notices how closely their bodies are—</p><p>Julia laughs into her mouth. Strokes her jaw. “Slow down, Bloempje. Slowly.”</p><p>And suddenly she’s Bloempje again. She ignored the rules, and did something wrong.</p><p>Narcissa pulls away in embarrassment. Steps back and smooths down her robes. Listens around for Bella in her mind…no. Still busy.</p><p>Julia kisses her again. Pecks her on the lips. “Don’t be embarrassed. Kiss me again. Come on. I’ll show you.”</p><p>Narcissa just leans back against the wall. Folds her arms. Scowls. Who does this witch think she is? Laughing at her. Giving her nicknames and—</p><p>A wizard is coming over. Two wizards. She accidentally caught their eye.</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere else,” she hisses into Julia’s ear. “Or— and where did Albert go?”</p><p>Julia runs her fingers through Narcissa’s hair, still smiling. “He’s off having fun. He said he’d find us later. Come on, Bloempje. There is still time to—”</p><p>“Bloempje? Is that your name? You’re not looking very happy, Bloempje. Maybe I help with that.”</p><p>The wizards have reached them. One is leering at her.</p><p>Narcissa stands tall. Throws her shoulders back. Gives him her most intimidating glare. “I don’t want anything from you. Go away.”</p><p>He shrinks back in shock.</p><p>His friend laughs at him. “Told you she was too good for you. No. No, Bloempje, he won’t try anything with you. He wants you to try something of his. You have money, don’t you?”</p><p>Narcissa closes her expression off completely. “And why do you say that?”</p><p>He looks her up and down. “Your robes. Parisian. Latest style. I’d say you went to Beauxbatons, but I don’t recognise you. But anyway. You’re rich. So…want to make this night better?”</p><p>And his friend holds out a potion vial.</p><p>Narcissa looks at it. Scoffs.</p><p>Casts a detection spell. And then actually laughs. “You think I’d buy that? What are you claiming it to be? Whatever it is, the ingredients were probably stolen from a school supply cupboard, prepared and chopped by a first year, brewed in the most basic of copper cauldrons, and taken off the heat far too early. And then left. For a few days. Not even a stasis charm. Revolting. No one should drink that.”</p><p>The wizards stare at her. And then at the potion. “Really? That isn’t what they said. We didn’t make this. It— how do you know?”</p><p>She snatches the potion from him. Holds it up and casts a lumos. Now other people are turning to look too. “The colour. The consistency. This residue that has created a line, just here. No. Not good at all. Nausea is all anyone will get from this. For the next week.”</p><p>The wizard takes it back from her. Frowns. “Then there is someone I need to talk to. Thank you, Bloempje.”</p><p>And he kisses Narcissa’s cheek and walks away.</p><p>His friend stays. Looks Narcissa over. “You are not what I expected. You…have you taken wisseldrank?”</p><p>Polyjuice potion?</p><p>Julia scoffs. Wraps her arms around Narcissa from behind, kisses her neck, and then begins speaking in rapid Dutch to whoever this wizard is.</p><p>Narcissa tries to pay attention.</p><p>Really tries.</p><p>And then focuses on not whimpering or making any other embarrassing noises as Julia’s hands drift over her body. How inappropriate. Stood here for all to see with— with a witch— touching—</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes fall shut. Her head falls back as she gives in. This is a sex club. These are the rules. She may as well…</p><p>The hands move beneath her robes. She doesn’t stop them. Listens to the voices washing over her. Other sounds. Sounds of other people…</p><p>She lets herself sigh. Just quietly. So no one but Julia can hear her.</p><p>Grows bolder. Lets herself gasp. Bite her lip.</p><p>“That’s it,” Julia purrs. “Just feel. But open your eyes for a moment. Tell me if this potion is good.”</p><p>Narcissa confusedly opens her eyes. A witch is stood in front of her. Holding up a vial.</p><p>Julia kisses Narcissa’s jaw.</p><p>“What…what is that?” Narcissa gasps out.</p><p>Julia shrugs. “We don’t know the name. Just tell us if it is dangerous.”</p><p>Narcissa lazily lifts her hand and casts a detection spell. The witch steps closer. Casts a lumos for her to see.</p><p>Narcissa nods. “Not dangerous, but weak. Mild. Will only last about…ten minutes.”</p><p>Julia translates.</p><p>The unknown witch smiles and presses forward to kiss Narcissa. Firm and— oh, Narcissa can’t breathe.</p><p>“Tanks, Bloempje.”</p><p>And the witch is gone. Disappeared into the dark. Who was that? What is—</p><p>Fingernails scrape across her lower stomach and she spins around in Julia’s arms with an actual whine. “I— can we— somewhere private. Where Bella won’t come in,” she pants out.</p><p>Julia nods. “There’s somewhere we can go. Someone has invited us.”</p><p>Invited? What—</p><p>Julia takes Narcissa’s hand and pulls her along. Further away from the room Bella was in. Up some stairs. Narcissa tries not to stare as—</p><p>She’s never seen—</p><p>Now that is <em>disgusting</em>. And…</p><p>Is that a Veela? Oh…dear…</p><p>Narcissa freezes on the next staircase. Stares as a blonde witch turns to look at her.</p><p>Julia tugs at her arm and then stops too. “Oh. You can sense her? She’s a glamorgana. Just…whatever you do, don’t bite her.”</p><p>Don’t bite her?</p><p>Narcissa looks into the Veela’s mind as she comes to a stop next to them.</p><p>She says something in Dutch.</p><p>Julia replies.</p><p>And the Veela once again focuses all her attention on Narcissa. “Really? You are Bloempje? Hmm…”</p><p>Narcissa’s ears are ringing. And her face is flushing. And she wants to move closer, do whatever this beautiful witch wants. Her mind…</p><p>And then she snaps out of it. Draws her wand. “Stop that. Stop making me want to— I shan’t be getting on my knees for you or— or whatever you have been imagining. I’m not— move out of the way and let us past.”</p><p>The Veela laughs. Her laugh is musical. But deep, and rich, and makes Narcissa shiver and—</p><p>“You can pass. You’ve been invited, Bloempje. Are…you sure you don’t want to touch me? Your friend can join in. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Narcissa stills.</p><p>Lowers her wand.</p><p>Looks at Julia.</p><p>Julia grins. “Whatever you want. That’s the only rule here.”</p><p>Kiss a Veela? Or even…<em>two </em>women that want to—</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Narcissa marches past them up the stairs. “Both of you come with me then. Show me where I am headed. And explain what’s happening, Julia. Now.”</p><p>The Veela laughs again. Narcissa hears footsteps behind her.</p><p>“I like this witch. She has fire.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix leans against the wall, eyes closed, and fights to catch her breath. Shit. Fuck, that was good. She—</p><p>Another witch crawls toward her and begins lifting up her dress again. Bellatrix shoves her away. “No. Enough. Niet meer. Stop.”</p><p>The witch stops. Gets up and walks away. Protection wards are amazing. If only she’d read about these ones years ago.</p><p>A wizard hands her an empty glass. “Water?”</p><p>She glares at him. Snatches the glass and looks at it suspiciously.</p><p>Then casts an aguamenti and drinks from it. “What do you want? Because being nice won’t get you anywhere with me.”</p><p>He cautiously holds up a potion. “Only five galleons. Bloempje approved.”</p><p>Hmm. Five galleons? Not bad.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Bloempje?</p><p>She steps closer. Stares into his eyes. “Bloempje? What does—”</p><p>He kisses her.</p><p>She wrenches back and wipes at her mouth. “No! I didn’t— I was asking—”</p><p>He walks away in confusion. Stupid spells. Stupid wizards, getting the wrong idea and—</p><p>Bloempje? It can’t have anything to do with Cissy...can it?</p><p>She looks around. Aha.</p><p>Saunters over to a nearby threesome that haven’t gotten to the good bit yet. “Hallo. Do you know what Bloempje is? Wat is Bloempje?”</p><p>A witch turns her head, eyes glazed, to look at her. “Bloempje? Ze is— is boven. VIP.”</p><p>She points at the ceiling. And then grabs Bellatrix’s shoulder to steady herself and moans as a wizard ducks between her legs.</p><p>Bellatrix looks her over. She is quite hot…</p><p>She drags her away from the wizard and slams her against the wall. “No. Pay attention to me. Explain.”</p><p>The witch whimpers. “Ik spreek geen engels. Oh— raak me aan.”</p><p>Doesn’t speak English.</p><p>Touch her?</p><p>Bellatrix considers it. Presses her hand between the witch’s legs…</p><p>No. No, she needs to figure out what’s going on. Find Cissy. When did she last see her? How long—</p><p>She pulls away from the witch and starts looking around for a staircase. The witch had pointed upwards. And said VIP.</p><p>She calls out in her mind. <em>Cissy? Cissy, where are you? Are you listening?</em></p><p>No reply.</p><p>Shit. Fuck.</p><p>Such a great sister. One day out of Hogwarts and she’s already <em>lost</em> her in some foreign city with—</p><p>
  <em>Go— go away, Bella. Don’t— don’t talk to me right now</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sighs in relief. And then grins to herself.</p><p>Breathless, much? Even in her head?</p><p>What is Cissy up to?</p><p>She pauses. Cringes.</p><p>Does she want to know?</p><p>She continues looking around. Tries not to get distracted. What is <em>that</em>? She needs to try that later. And why…</p><p>Ah. Staircase.</p><p>She goes up.</p><p>And a wizard stands right in front of her. Folds his arms. “Geen toegang. Alleen VIP.”</p><p>VIP only?! How dare he! And she <em>is </em>VIP. If he had any idea who she was—</p><p>“Don’t worry. She’s with me. She’s Bloempje’s sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns around. Albert.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on, Albert? Where is she? What—”</p><p>Albert grins at her and carries on up the stairs as the wizard lets them past. “You’ll see. She is…a very impressive witch, your sister.”</p><p>What…</p><p>He stops at a door. Knocks. “It’s me! With Bella!”</p><p>No answer. They wait.</p><p>And wait.</p><p>What is taking—</p><p>Bellatrix pushes him out of the way and opens—</p><p>The door opens, and she almost smacks right into a wizard, who is leaving. Looking…embarrassed.</p><p>Bellatrix watches him leave. And—</p><p>And another wizard leaves.</p><p>And then a witch. What the—</p><p>Bellatrix marches into the room. It’s dark. There’s a large bed and—</p><p>Narcissa is sat on the edge, Julia knelt next to her and whispering into her ear as a wizard talks to them.</p><p>Narcissa nods her head at him.</p><p>The wizard leans forward and kisses her cheek. And then gets up and leaves, walking past Bellatrix and smiling.</p><p>What? “Cissy? What the— what the fuck is happening? Why—”</p><p>And then Bellatrix loses all thought as a naked witch walks out of a side door. She—</p><p>A Veela?</p><p>Oh…</p><p>The Veela comes closer. And closer. Puts one hand on Bellatrix’s waist and one on her chin to tilt it up, exposing her neck and—</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Narcissa says it calmly. But firmly.</p><p>The Veela stops. Steps back.</p><p>Turns to look at Narcissa.</p><p>Who just shakes her head. “No.”</p><p>The Veela…leaves.</p><p>There’s a knock at the door.</p><p>Narcissa groans. “Enough of this. Why should I— it’s late. I should go. We should go, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix wanders over to the bed. Pauses as she notices…potions ingredients. That’s Cissy’s cauldron, and pouch, and…</p><p>“Cissy— wha— what’s going on? You…”</p><p>A witch comes into the room. Kneels in front of Narcissa and holds up a potion.</p><p>Narcissa tuts and shakes her head. “No. Too dark. Needs to be chopped more finely. Don’t drink that, you’ll have nightmares.”</p><p>Julia translates.</p><p>The witch gasps and lunges up to kiss Narcissa. “Danke, Bloempje.”</p><p>Narcissa shoves her away.</p><p>The witch wanders to the door confusedly.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “You— you’re some kind of— drug queen? Morgana’s tits! How long was I fucking those witches— are people paying you?”</p><p>Narcissa shrugs. “No. I just— I didn’t plan this. People merely— I was distracted! It—”</p><p>Another knock at the door.</p><p>Narcissa growls. “Tell them to go away! I’m not—”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps onto the bed. “You’ve taken over the club! Everyone knows who Bloempje is. You— and they kiss you! You’re doing it in exchange for sex? Like…opposite prostitution?”</p><p>Narcissa stands up. Shrinks all of her belongings and puts them back into her…school trunk. Which she also shrinks. Hovers into her pocket. “Of course I’m not doing it for sex. This is a sex club. It just…happened! I just wanted to get away from everyone downstairs, and the…manager or whoever it is gave me this odd set up. I was waiting for you.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. And then scrunches her nose at the bed. “You didn’t…use the bed, did you?”</p><p>Narcissa looks at her. Face blank. Raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Bellatrix glances at Albert.</p><p>And hastily gets off the bed. “Gross! You could have told me before I sat down. Strangers is one thing, but sisters— ugh. I need an obliviate spell. My little sister is the drug queen of a sex club. What—”</p><p>Narcissa casts cleaning spells at them both, kisses Albert's cheek and then Julia’s, saying goodbye, and then grabs Bellatrix’s arm and begins marching her out of the room. “I <em>will</em> obliviate you in a minute if you don’t be quiet. This— this never happened, alright, Bella? This—”</p><p>“Hey, Bloempje!”</p><p>A wizard comes up to them. “You’re leaving? I thought we could talk. I never got a chance when you were with Daan and—”</p><p>Narcissa casts a silencio at him and continues on. “Leaving. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Who was he?!” Bellatrix asks gleefully. “Or Daan? How many wizards have you been—”</p><p>“Bloempje! Bloempje, this one! Look! Please! I’ll do anything,” a witch shouts.</p><p>Narcissa stops. Turns to look at the witch. “Anything?”</p><p>The witch freezes. Takes a step back.</p><p>Shakily holds up a potion. “Yes?”</p><p>Narcissa steps closer. Smiles at the witch. A fucking terrifying smile.</p><p>“Perfect,” Narcissa whispers. “The potion is perfect. Now…please tell everyone that the next person to approach me…will regret it. Do you know what that means?”</p><p>The witch nods. Ducks her head. Clears her throat.</p><p>Shouts in Dutch for all to hear.</p><p>Narcissa smiles around at everyone.</p><p>They all take a hasty step back.</p><p>She laughs. Turns back to Bellatrix and squeezes her hand. “Come on. Let’s go. I’m tired now.”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly nods. Lets Narcissa walk her out the door. Lets Narcissa apparate her to the secret hotel entrance.</p><p>Stops her before they walk in. “Did…you didn’t drink any of the potions, did you Cissy? You’re acting…strange.”</p><p>Narcissa stills.</p><p>Then pulls Bellatrix into the hotel. “What happens in Amsterdam, stays in Amsterdam. I mean it, Bella. Promise me. Do not tell <em>anyone</em>. If anyone in my social circle ever found out…”</p><p>Ha. Lucius finding out that his little housewitch is a foreign sex club drug queen?</p><p>She grins. Pretends to lock her lips with a key. “I won’t tell. Promise.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs in relief.</p><p>And then leans heavily against her. Laughs very quietly. “I don’t know how that happened, Bella. I— gosh I’m tired. Could you…”</p><p>She drifts off. Looks up shyly. “Would you carry me to bed, Bella? Whilst no one is watching?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix’s arms come to wrap around her. She…</p><p>What happens in Amsterdam, stays in Amsterdam.</p><p>She kisses Cissy’s blonde head. Picks her up, bridal style, and begins walking up the stairs. Dawn is beginning to break.</p><p>But no one is watching.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>